


The One in Which Cody and Obi-Wan Share a Tent

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Treat, a secret relationship with Satine?, and has like, au in which Obi-Wan says fuck the no attachments rule, i dunno I just wrote this little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan share a tent for a week. They want each other. Obi-Wan also wants Satine. What could go wrong?





	The One in Which Cody and Obi-Wan Share a Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> For Nary. I hope this little ficlet is a good introduction to the Codyobitine rare pair.

Cody stripped out of his armor, beginning to peel his sweat soaked blacks off as well. He needed to change quickly, who knew when General Kenobi would get back.

Normally, the general had a tent to himself, but a number of tent had been scorched and destroyed by a too-close missile a few days ago. Luckily, most of the men had been out in the field, but it meant a few days of bunking together until supplies could reach them.

Cody had moved into his General’s tent as a last resort, not wanting to impose, but the General had insisted it would be fine and that he needed him nearby anyway.

Cody moved to the far end of the tent, which, as this was nicer than most tents, had a partition for privacy. He ducked behind it, kicking off his armor and lifting his arms out of the blacks.

Just then, he heard the tent open. Before he had a chance to say anything he heard voices, quiet for some reason.

Then he realized why, as the sound of two people, er, embracing heavily came to his ears. He felt a hot flash of embarrassment, then a cold burst of jealousy. The only one who would be sleeping with someone in the General’s tent was the General. The men all had too much respect for him to do that in some form of joke or disrespect.

What should he do? This partition wouldn’t hide him long, and anyway, he needed to come out sometime. He decided to just rip the bandage off and admit what he’d seen.

He came out from behind the partition to find the General pushing Duchess Kryze up against the wall of the tent, which surprised him. These tents were built to be sturdy, but he didn’t know they were that sturdy. The Duchess had been their first duty, simple escort duty, but when they received word of a Separatist attack on a nearby planet, they had been forced to reroute and take immediate action, bringing the Duchess along for the ride.

The Duchess caught sight of him first, gasping into the General’s mouth. He stopped, probably noticing something was off about that gasp and turned to face Cody. The General blushed deeply when he caught sight of him, and began to stammer out an explanation. Funny. Cody had never seen the General at a loss for words before.

“No. I don’t need any more information. I’m headed out anyway.” That was a blatant lie, but a necessary one. Otherwise what were the options? Send the Duchess back outside, where people would notice she’d been gone for a remarkably short time for whatever excuse they’d given for her to come into the tent? Sit and wait for time to pass in awkward silence while Cody knew what they’d rather be doing? No, it was better to just leave now, thanks.

He pulled his blacks back up, and stalked out of the tent, not caring that he wasn’t properly dressed to leave. Wasn’t anything his brothers hadn’t already seen, and being in the GAR meant little privacy anyway.

Because he was so focused on determinedly not noticing the Duchess's ruffled hair and rumpled outfit and the expression on her face (for fear of a reaction that would be unbecoming a military officer), Cody didn’t notice the appraising look she’d been giving him, neither did he hear her statement to Obi-Wan after he’d left.

“Quite a fine man, isn’t he?”

“Indeed.”

“You ought to do something about that, if the look on your face means what I think it means.”

“My Love, what do you think I’ve been trying to do?”


End file.
